POW Block
The POW Block is a blue-coloured block that is introduced to the ''Mario Kart'' series in Mario Kart Wii. When activated, the POW Block appears as a two-dimensional image above the kart and flattens itself until it reaches its third stage. Once the POW Block flattens to its third stage, it shrinks into the distance and sends all racers ahead of the user into an explosive spin that makes them drop their items. The POWerful effects of this dangerous item can be avoided if the player is in mid-air. Players can also avoid the POW Block if they perform a trick when the POW Block strikes. By doing this, players will still lose their items, but they will retain their speed. Game Appearances ''Mario Kart Wii'' The POW Block makes its first Mario Kart appearance in Mario Kart Wii, where it is one of the three new items, the other two being the Thunder Cloud and the Mega Mushroom. Iis a rare pull in an Item Box, and players can obtain this item if they are anywhere from 5th to 9th place. When the POW Block is dispatched by a player, all racers ahead of the user find POW Blocks above their karts. The POW Block makes the racers ahead of the user spin out in a similar way to that caused by a Banana Peel, except that they lose all of their current items and they come to a complete stop if it hits them. Players will not be affected by the POW Block if the third strike goes off while they are in mid-air. Players can also avoid it by starting a wheelie, or shaking their controller (like doing a jump trick) right when the third strike goes off. By doing this, they still spin out and lose items but retain their momentum. It is also possible to avoid it by doing a hop right at the third strike but requires perfect timing. When players have a Star, Mega Mushroom, or Bullet Bill activated, they will not get affected by the POW Block. The letters "POW" can be seen as a license plate on all of the cars in Moonview Highway. The POW Block also received a trading card, alongside the other items that appear in the game. If the player gets a POW Block and then uses it, the POW Block appears above the user's kart. It flattens above the user, but it will not hit them, as the POW Block only hits all racers ahead of the user. If used in N64 Mario Raceway, it causes the Piranha Plants to jump into the air. If used in N64 Sherbet Land, it causes the Penguins to spin out. Also, if the player is behind the user, the POW Block sound can still be heard, but the screen will not shake. ''Mario Kart Insanity After its absence from ''7 and 8'', the POW Block returns as a usable item in ''Mario Kart Insanity. It can be obtained anywhere from 8th to 12th place, due to the game allowing up to sixteen racers on each track. ''Mario Kart: Halfpipe Frenzy The POW Block's next appearance is in ''Mario Kart: Halfpipe Frenzy. ''Mario Kart Arcade GP: Bike Edition The POW Block is set to make its next appearance in the 2022 game, ''Mario Kart Arcade GP: Bike Edition (which allows up to 12 racers on each track, similar to Wii and 8''). Unlike its previous ''Mario Kart Arcade GP appearances, where it can be thrown forward and cause an earthquake once it touches the ground, the POW Block hovers above all racers ahead of the user and compresses itself until it reaches its third strike and disappears. It also makes any affected player lose his or her items if he or she is on the ground when the thurd strike goes off. Information *Number of Games It Appears In: 6 games *The Games It Appears In: Arcade GP 2 (2007), Wii (2008), Arcade GP DX (2013), Insanity (2019), Halfpipe Fenzy (2021), Arcade GP: Bike Edition (2022) *Total Duration: 14 Years Category:Items